In Death I Will Free You
by Borglone writes
Summary: All her life, Elizabeth Swann felt like she's suffocating.


**Disclaimer : The movies and its characters are not mine**

* * *

All her life, Elizabeth Swann felt like she's suffocating.

She was drowning in the limitations of her genders and expectations placed upon her shoulders by the society.

Her good natured father sometimes had an inkling of her feelings, which was why he was more lenient towards her than most fathers would. He indulged her fascinations for pirates, up to a point. But Elizabeth felt rightly, that he wouldn't ever understand how suffocated she felt whenever she's dressed up and about mingling in society as the governor's daughter, as a lady in society's eyes. How sick she felt every time she had to smile haughtily or laugh daintily on front of the ladies and gentlemen presents in every social gatherings.

Elizabeth felt deeply how much her heart hurts to see the sea - her means of freedom - so close in her reach and yet so far away, as if the deep blue see she saw every time she looked outside her window was merely a dream, only to dissappear when she wake.

But it was the destiny for women in her time. Even though it pained her, she was resigned to her fate. She was prepared - and had been preparing her heart for some time - to accept Captain Norrington's imminent proposal, whom she was sure would officially propose to her at his promotion party.

As she followed Captain – no, _Commodore_ Norrington to the battlements with what she was sure would be a proposal - she felt like she couldn't even breathe.

Literally.

Her corset, the newest fashion from London, sucked every breath in her body. She ironically thought how fitting this was. With her being figuratively suffocating from her limitations and she, being close to accepting a proposal that would sign her entrapment for life, that she should be suffering it literally.

She leaned in, not really listening to Cap - _Commodore_ (she really should be remembering this if he was to be her husband) Norrington prattling on about marriage to a _fine_ woman, while she was fighting for her breath, struggling to stay conscious through his sincere - yet very rigid, prim, and very _proper_ proposal.

Unable to fight any longer, Elizabeth closed her eyes and succumbed to the temptation of unconsciousness. She didn't even feel it when she fell down and plunged into the depth of the sea she loved so much.

The sea which had claimed millions life of men and women alike, will now claimed hers.

She didn't feel the way the water tickled her body, consuming her soul whole. She didn't feel it when the ocean whispered of a song to her ears. She didn't feel her life slowly died away into nothing but the foam of the ocean.

She didn't feel it when the ocean goddess spit her back again to the land of the living with the aid of a legendary pirate who was no stranger to said goddess.

She didn't feel it when said Pirate - _Captain_ Jack Sparrow cut off the bloody corset off of her, figuratively freeing her from her entrapment.

She didn't feel it when her soul connected to his, when destiny would then entangle their life together, forever changing it into something they can't ever turn back to.

When she next opened her eyes with her corset and dress off, she beheld the darkest colored eyes she had ever seen, looking at her, _through_ her, _inside_ her.

For the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt free

 _She was reborn._

* * *

 **Author Note :** I had this sitting on my laptop for a while. It was posted on Ao3 a year ago and I wanted to upload it in here too, but for some weird and unfathomable reason, I was unable to agree with the new rules and guidelines. Not in a principle way, but there was a tech bug or something so that everytime i click 'agree', it either went into error or did not go anywhere. It was extremely frustrating to be honest.

Thank God now it's been fixed and I'm able to post in here again.

Anyway, I wanted to play around with the idea of Elizabeth being reborn by Calypso and (on a lesser and completely accidental note) Jack, that where she fell down into the sea in the 1st movie, she 'Died' so to speak (or rather her inhibitions on her role as a lady of society 'died') and she was 'reborn' and losing her inhibitions and instead regaining her confidences that were shafted by her society.

I hope you enjoy this short drabble, and Review if you please :)


End file.
